


Everyday

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Adventure, Everyone is Jealous of Gwen, F/M, Humor, Romance, class reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: A small one-shot showing the everyday life of Gwen Tennyson.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 18





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> Just a short little one-shot. I loved the show especially Alien Force and Ultimate Alien.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 franchise.

Gwen Tennyson was currently in the middle of a Trigonometry test when she heard a loud noise. Correction everyone heard. It sounded like an explosion and a husky voice screaming coming close to them.

She scrunched her thin eyebrows in confusion. That would be impossible they were on the third floor. By now everyone stopped working on their test to listen more closely.

A loud crash erupted and a figure broke through the windows much to every students screams of surprise.

The figure groaned and rubbed his head.

Gwen gasps recognizing the figure immediately.

"Kevin!"

All eyes turned to Gwen as she stood up in her seat some with puzzled and completely alarmed looks.

Kevin was half lying down on top of some destroyed desks. He was absorbed in grey cement but half of his face was cracked open showing skin and he was exposed with missing pieces on his torso.

He rubbed his head and glanced up to see a shocked Gwen. Kevin gave her a crooked smile.

"Hey Babe, I didn't know I would be crashing through your school."

Some of the students eyes widened but it was mostly the girls. Gwen's reputation around school was somewhat of a goody two shoes but no one told her that to her face because everyone knows about her black belt.

They didn't think Gwen had a boyfriend let alone a superstar alien cousin.

Gwen helped Kevin up.

"What did you do?"

Kevin waved his arms.

"Nothing, this one is for you."

The couple paid no mind to the silent and shocked students around them.

"Oh, Gwenny where are you?"

Gwen irritably sighed.

"You got to be kidding me."

The class made there way to the broken windows to look outside.

Floating was Charmcaster.

"There you are Gwendolyn, I knew your so called boyfriend would lead me right to you."

Gwen took a fighting stance and her mana began taking form in her hands.

"Kevin, where's Ben?" She asked not looking at him.

"He's fighting Dr. Animo. "

"That loon escaped too?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"I know right a pain in the ass."

Kevin walked over and dispelled the cement covering his skin.

The students momentarily saw what he looked like.

The boys were jealous at his muscled appearance while the girls swooned.

Kevin placed his hand on the wall and absorbed harder concrete.

He then walked over to the teacher's desk.

Kevin grabbed underneath the desk and started lifting.

"You don't mind me borrowing this do you?" He groaned to the male trig teacher.

The teacher shook his head watching Kevin with wide eyes.

Kevin lifted the desk up above his arms.

"I would move if I were you." He grunted at the mass of students in front of the whole in the wall where the windows once stood.

He threw the desk at Charmcaster who easily deflected it with her magic.

"You're starting to bore me Levin."

Gwen shot a mana beam at Charmcaster catching her off guard. The mana struck her and knocked her out of the air a few feet but she righted herself.

"Did that bore you?" Gwen asked.

Some of the class got out their cellphones from their pockets and started to record, sensing a fight going down.

Charmcaster growled.

"I'm going to drain you dry princess."

Charmcaster sent out a series of spells. Gwen shielded herself with a mana wall.

"Kevin get your car, there are too many bystanders around for me to create a vortex."

"On it."

"Uh, can anyone show me the exits around this place?"

Some of the girls rushed at him and dragged him out of the classroom door.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

Gwen distracted Charmcaster in the mean time before she heard the familiar tire screeching of Kevin's car.

The rest of the students looked out the hole/windows at the car coming into view.

If the boys weren't jealous before they are now as the green paint shined in the sunlight.

Gwen created a slide down to the car.

She turned towards the teacher.

"Sorry about the mess Mr. Smith I will clean it up as soon as I get back!"

Gwen then promptly slide down the slide surfer style until she reached the car.

Not after a second she got in Kevin peeled out of the drive way expertly while Charmcaster flew after them sending down energy beams at them.

Even when all that the students could hear was the explosions as the beams met pavement none of them moved.

They don't know it yet but eventually they will get used to it.


End file.
